The Great Fall
by DoctorandAmyFan97
Summary: A crossover of Doctor Who and Sherlock, right before the occurances of The Wedding of River Song DW and during the Events of Reichenback Fall SH Alternate version of Reichenback Fall. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR SHOWS ALL CREDIT GOES TO BBC. I will be adding new chapters soon!
1. Chapter 1

1

Amelia Pond flopped onto the couch and turned the tele on. The Doctor had left her two months ago, and he had told her he wasn't coming back. Instead of fighting Daleks or rescuing Elizabeth the 1st from angry vampire-like aliens, she was stuck at home waiting for her husband Rory to come back from work. Nothing could be duller. _Rory,_ she thought, he hated when they were on adventures in the TARDIS, he liked staying in the small town of Leadworth where NOTHING ever happened.

An hour later, Rory came home to find Amy sighing as she flipped through the channels on the tele.

"I'm home! The hospital was very busy today, I had three patients!" he announced happily setting the keys on the counter. "I figured we could go down to that old pub for a bite to eat tonight. I heard their special tonight is fried catfish."

"Doesn't it bother you that nothing ever horrible happens around here" she grouched. "I mean. NOTHING ever happens. When we were on the TARDIS everything that could go wrong went wrong, but it was fun. Here, nothing happens and it's just plain out boring!"

"Well I thought you loved it here, I mean you've lived here most of your life." He said. She clearly wasn't in a good mood and he didn't want to get into a huge argument.

"I've tried forgetting him, the Doctor I mean. It's just that everywhere I look, I think of him." She paused for a moment, looking at Rory. "He gave us this flat, the door is painted TARDIS blue, and the old man next door wears bowties and suspenders. There's just no way to forget about him." She got up and grabbed a calendar. "It's two weeks until the 22nd of April. Two weeks until he DIES! She shouted, staring at the date. "I can't just sit here and wait for it to pass!"

"Amy, what we saw months ago was the future version of him showing us how the real Doctor was going to die, it's a fixed point in time, there's no way you can prevent it from happening, Whatever that was will kill the Doctor whether we like it or not. You can't stop it, you can't change it, you can't even tell him so what's the point in fretting about it" He said, he really didn't like the point that the Doctor was going to die, but he knew he couldn't do anything, and he wished she would get that into her head.

"But time can be rewritten, and if we tell the Doctor then he'll be able to stop it right?"

"The Doctor is a Timelord Amy, he has the power to control some time, but he has no power over fixed points. If he did find out about his death, you know what he would do. He could destroy all time or the universe for that matter trying not to die. You just have to let it happen."

"But he's our friend Rory! We can't just let him get shot from that astronaut thingy in the middle of no-where in Utah!" She said bursting out in tears.

"I know exactly what you need!" Rory exclaimed changing the subject, he couldn't stand to see her like this. "How about we go to London for a few days, that way you can shop, have fun, and we can go see old friends, it will help you forget about him; you need a vacation."

"I really don't want to sit in the car for two long hours but I guess that will be ok."

"Good, now you go and pack and I'll go get the mail." He said walking towards the front door.

"Oh, I don't need to pack. I already have suitcase packed." She said smiling. "I always have it packed just in case the Doctor shows up again and wants to take us on an adventure."

"Um, well that's fine" muttered Rory, trying to hide the twinge of jealousy that was building up in him. _When would she get over the Doctor?_ He had been gone for two months and he probably wasn't coming back. Even if the Doctor was gone he still got all the attention.

"Oi, Stupid Face! Don't look so jealous, you know I love you! She said running up to him and giving him a quick kiss. "Now you need to go pack your bags cause we're going to London" She said with a bossy tone.

Suddenly there came a faint sound of something mechanical outside. "Awww, I told those lawn guys not to blow all the leaves away, it make too much noise!" He said with Amy still in his embrace.

"That's no leaf blower!" Amy exclaimed as she pulled away from his arms and ran towards the front door. "It's the Doctor!" She squealed and ran outside as quickly as she could.


	2. Chapter 2 Surprises

**_Hey! Sorry for taking so much time to post this chapter! I was having some trouble, but now it's fixed! Hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review!_**

* * *

Rory thought he had never seen her move so fast. Amy was out of the door and at the TARDIS in a flash, she desperately knocked at the door.

" Oi , Doctor, open up!" she yelled, hoping he would shut down the engines and come out. The door opened and the Doctor leapt out in an excited manner.

"Ponds! Always great to see you," the Doctor said, pulling Amy into a tight embrace. He soon released her and turned to Rory, giving him a hug. "How are you guys? Anything unusual happening in Leadworth? Any old people being vaporized by space aliens, or lawnmowers going mad?"[E4]

"Nothing at all, thank you very much." replied Rory, who was hoping the Doctor didn't come to Leadworth because of some kind of invasion from Mars.

"Well , that's terrible; we'll have to fix that! What about an adventure in the 20th century? Winston Churchill just informed me that he's having a problem with 4ft long man-eating mice."

"Um, well we're fine here. We were actually just on our way to London for a holiday." Rory answered quickly before Amy could say anything. He certainly didn't like the sound of giant man eating mice .

Amy shot him a look; just when she had a chance for some actual fun, Rory had to ruin it. "What are you doing, Doctor?" she asked as she watched him scan the sky with his sonic screwdriver.

"Just scanning the area for extra terrestrial life forms. My, my, you really don't have anything going on here in Leadworth do you? It's just filled with boring old normal people!"

"That doesn't even come close to describing it here, I have to watch tele just to keep from sleeping all day.", Amy said rolling her eyes. "How long are you going to be staying here, Doctor?"

"Oh I don't know, a couple of hours, days…. weeks maybe." He waved his screwdriver in the direction of the house.

"You came here by accident didn't you?" she asked, a grimace on her face.

"Well yes, I did. But the TARDIS brings me where I need to go and she brought me here. So I'm guessing that's why I'm here. But there's definitely no aliens or threats here, according to my sonic screwdriver, and it never lies," he said, still scanning the air and reading the results.

"Amy, have you noticed anything unusual?" He looked right at her, hoping she would say yes.

"Nope, nothing has happened, unless you count your blue police box as being unusual,"she grunted, looking into his green-blue eyes", They were the eyes she had tried to avoid, because she was afraid he might be able to see what she was fearing; the eyes that held so much love and kindness.

All of a sudden, she felt herself jolt. Her mind flashed to the time when she stood on the shores of Lake Silencio in Utah, back when she saw the future version of him shot by that astronaut. It was as if a dagger had just hit her in the heart. She couldn't lose him; she wouldn't. _ Time can be rewritten _she thought, _even fixed points_. But then she thought of River, and Rory. She had promised them she would never tell him, because if she did, he would destroy all time and space trying to stop his death, and that would be catastrophic.

"Amelia, are you okay?" the Doctor asked, flashing her back into reality. A worried look crept onto his face.

"Um, yeah I'm fine." She answered looking away quickly. "I, uh, was just thinking of something." She took a quick glance at Rory, he knew exactly what was worrying her.

"Amy, why don't you get the Doctor some tea, and I'll tell him what we've been up to." Rory was worried about her; it was the second time she looked so sick. He knew she desperately wanted to tell the Doctor about his death, to stop what was going to happen from happening, but she couldn't, and he wasn't going to let her try.

Amy smiled at Rory; she knew why he had changed the subject, and she wanted to hug him for it. "What kind of tea, Doctor? Green or Camomile?" she asked, standing next to Rory.

"Nothing for me, thanks!" He said, staring at her somewhat suspiciously. There was something that wasn't right about her; she didn't have that sudden sparkle in her eyes that she normally had. There was some kind of sadness that she was hiding deep within her, and he wanted to know what it was, but he knew he couldn't ask her in front of Rory. "Anyway, Rory did you say something about a holiday?"

"Yep, we were just on our way to London before you came."

"Okay, what about we all go on a relaxing vacation, somewhere nicer than London? I have a TARDIS after all, we can go wherever you want."

Amy looked at Rory pleadingly. She would give anything to go on just one more adventure with the Doctor before he died.

"Well, as long as it's relaxing, I guess we could do it." Rory said reluctantly. "And I mean relaxing."

"Relaxing, okay; I promise somewhere relaxing!" the Doctor said, opening the TARDIS's door and beckoning them in. He winked at Amy as she passed him.

Amy giggled excitedly,she knew exactly what the Doctor meant - they where going somewhere, and it would be anything but relaxing.

" So where would you guys like to go?" the Doctor exclaimed, cracking his knuckles to get ready to pull the levers.

"Oh, I don't know… what about Rio? We never got to go there," answered Rory. He wanted to go to a place that was not going to have any kind of danger. Rio was the only place on his normal vacation list.

"Every time we try to go to Rio, we end up going somewhere else." Amy said, eying the Doctor. He looked absolutely ridiculous in his bowtie and suspenders.

"Amy's right, we definitely don't want to go to Rio, unless you want to accidentally end up in the Afganistan War, [E45] or something like that. Hmmmm…somewhere relaxing." The Doctor tried putting emphasis on the word "relaxing", because to him that was the worst word in the universe. "Oh, I know! What about Malibu? It's tropical, and has beaches and stuff. What could go wrong there?"

"That's fine with me," said Rory, although he tried not to think about the danger of volcanoes. The Doctor would of course want to go to a date where a volcano erupted.

"Sounds great!" Amy said, "But what about stopping at a restaurant first? I'm starving."

"No need for a restaurant; there's peanut butter sandwiches over there,"the Doctor said, pointing over at a table.

_ Mmmmm, my favorite,_ she thought, taking a plate. She looked up and noticed something tacked to the TARDIS's wall. It was a calender with something circled on it. She walked over and looked at it. Her eyes widened. The date that was circled was April 22nd, 2011_. The Doctor's death date,_ she thought. "Doctor, why do you have this date circled?"

The Doctor looked up from the TARDIS's control screen. "Oh that, that's my birthday."

She bit her lip, trying to contain the tears that threatened to run down her cheek. _So the Doctor is going to die on his birthday_, she thought. _What could get worst than this? _

"How old are you turning?" she asked,her voice quivering.

"Nine hundred and ten," he answered, seeming as if he was quite proud of it. He looked over at Amy and noticed she was not matching his cheerful mood. Her face looked shocked as she just stared at the calendar in front of her,

"Amy," Rory whispered when he saw the Doctor go back to work on the TARDIS. "You know you can't tell him. You know what will happen if you do."

"I know I can't!" she shouted, and then held her breath when she realized how loud she had been.

"Amy, are you okay?" the Doctor asked, walking over to her. Now he was really concerned about her; she never acted this way.

Amy burst into tears. "Yes, I'm fine, I'm just…just, I can't have peanut butter. I'm allergic to it!"

She shoved the plate into Rory's hands and ran into the Doctor's arms. She buried her head into his chest, his shirt now damp with her tears. Amy held onto him as tight as she could. She would never let him go, even if it meant destroying the universe.

"Rory", said the Doctor. "Will you go in the kitchen and grab the bottle that says Peanut Cure on the label?" He knew Amy wasn't allergic to peanuts, but it would buy him some time alone with Amy, to find out what was bothering her.

"Um, sure thing," Rory answered; he sure hoped Amy wouldn't try to tell the Doctor the real problem, and he hoped that the "Peanut Cure" or whatever it was wouldn't hurt Amy since she really wasn't allergic to nuts at all.

Once Rory had left, the Doctor lifted Amy's face and looked straight at her, hoping she would tell him the truth. "Amy, what's the matter? I've never seen you like this."

Amy tried to look away, but she couldn't. "Nothing's the matter, I mean…yeah, nothing's the matter. I don't know why I'm being so emotional."

She buried her face in his chest again, holding onto him tighter than before,

"Amy, if there was something you needed to tell me, you would tell me, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, of course I would," she answered. She hated lying to the Doctor, but she knew she couldn't tell him, at least not yet. She breathed deeply hoping he'd buy her answer.

Seeing Rory walk into the console room with a small bottle, the Doctor whispered in Amy's ear. "Why is Rory eating asparagus? I thought you said he hated it?"

"What?" She turned to look at Rory. He wasn't eating asparagus at all; in fact, he was reading the label of the medicine bottle to make sure there was nothing that would be toxic if she took it without needing it. She turned to face the Doctor again.

"Gotcha!" He laughed triumphantly. He knew how to make her smile, and he was glad, too. He didn't want her sad for her holiday, or adventure, which was what he was hoping for.

There was one thing that still bothered him - what was she upset about? He had NEVER in all the billions of years she had time traveled with him look this stressed. Even when Rory was being erased from time, or when Melody was kidnapped from them, did she look so stressed. It was probably because she trusted in him to make things right, but on this occasion it seemed like she knew about something he couldn't change.

Suddenly, it crept into his Timelord mind; he was pretty sure he knew what she was upset about, but he wasn't too sure. After all, how could she know? He quickly let the thought go and turned towards the Pond's.

"Okay Rory, I don't think Amelia needs that stuff anymore. Actually, I think she's cured now. Go put it back in the kitchen where you found it!" he said, before he turned to Amy. "Amy, you can't go to Malibu dressed like that. Down the hall, the second room to your right, is where your old bedroom is! The TARDIS restocked on clothes, so I'm sure you'll have fun!"

She giggled and turned down the hallway; he certainly knew how to brighten her day. Even though she was still sad, she had to face reality… or did she?

* * *

Rory sighed, he hated going to the kitchen. It was the one room the TARDIS never let him find. Every time he went to go to the kitchen it would take at least thirty minutes to find it. He rounded the corner and opened a door straight ahead of him. "Nope" he said to himself, looking into the library and moving on.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the Doctor turned to see Amy walking into the console room. She was wearing a black blouse, a super short white denim skirt with lace black tights underneath and little white flats. He smiled, thinking that she looked absolutely gorgeous - if he had been a normal bloke, he would have thought she looked _hot_, but she was married to Rory now, and he would never do anything to upset him.

"Oi, what are you looking at?" she said with a mischievous tone, before walking up to him and hugging him tightly. "We missed you so much! Why did you tell us you weren't coming back?"

"Well I wasn't, at least I thought I wasn't. But after a while I couldn't take travelling by myself. I had to come back and see you guys again," he said, hugging her tighter.

"So, you didn't come here by accident like you told us? You lied."

"Well, yes, I did. But I did mean it when I said your town was dull. You needed a bit of excitement and so did I. It's not the same when I don't have you and Rory with me."

She released from his embrace and looked straight at him. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Oh, so you think it's dull without me? The man in the bowtie can't live without Amelia Pond! He must have some sort of real feelings for her eh?"

She exaggerated her "real feelings" because she could sort of guess what his real feelings were, but he would never tell them to her or anyone.

"No that's not what I meant, Amelia!" The Doctor said, trying not to sound embarrassed.

"Well then, why don't you tell me your real feelings then?" She asked smiling. She would never be able to have the Doctor; she was married to Rory, but that didn't mean the Doctor didn't look rather attractive in his bowties and tweed.

"Amelia Pond! If I always told you my true feelings, the whole universe would probably blow up!" the Doctor replied, clearly getting agitated.

"Uhh, Okay… Am I interrupting something?" Said a voice with an American accent from behind them.

Startled, Amy and the Doctor turned to see a tall, male figure with a long coat standing inside the TARDIS.…

* * *

_**OOOOOH! Who's the mysterious guy who just appeared in the TARDIS? Tell me who you think it is and I might send you a sneak preview of a later chapter!**_


End file.
